


C O D E D  . .  L O V E

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Ex Machina (2015), National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Height Differences, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥AESTHETIC:https://66.media.tumblr.com/c12e0822d3fc1153f3cdb2fa67d72b44/5c26be30cc75ca87-e9/s500x750/af9064e407e4d98ba9b1e243926e276758f23b0d.jpgPLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/619dN9hwpTS090HUd4Cbu5?si=EyHwLMc1RUihlc9MkIB_KQ
Relationships: Caleb Smith / Riley Poole
Kudos: 4





	C O D E D  . .  L O V E

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> AESTHETIC:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/c12e0822d3fc1153f3cdb2fa67d72b44/5c26be30cc75ca87-e9/s500x750/af9064e407e4d98ba9b1e243926e276758f23b0d.jpg  
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/619dN9hwpTS090HUd4Cbu5?si=EyHwLMc1RUihlc9MkIB_KQ

“It’s crazy that you won, you’re gonna meet THE BOSS.” Riley said with such excitement in his voice as if he was the one who got the invitation to Nathan Bateman’s property. However, he had his own reasons to be in a giddy mood. 

“I know…I can hardly believe it.” Caleb has answered while his eyes remained on his computer as he was just about to finish a project he’s been working on in the last couple of days. Even if he was focusing he didn’t mind that his colleague sat at the edge of his desk.

“Maybe I could have won it too, but I’m sure my name was taken off of the possible winners’ list once I resigned. Not that I mind…I mean I’m going to the Arctic with a treasure hunter. Totally like Indiana Jones.” Riley snorted. He was swinging his legs lightly while he held his eyes on Caleb and was excited to see that the other began to close the open windows on his screen. “We should celebrate.” He grinned as he saw the look Caleb gave then hopped off from the table. “I’m not talking about like going to a club or pub, neither of us are exactly outgoing so I was thinking at your place or mine….after all we probably won’t meet again. I’m moving to Washington.”

“Alright…that sounds better.” Caleb liked Riley, he was actually the only one he talked to at the company, and all of Caleb’s actual friends were online, living miles away, so with who else could he have celebrated with? 

**

It was the first time Caleb was at Riley’s place but he couldn’t find out much about the other based on his flat, since everything was already packed up in boxes. As he stepped in further Riley shouted out from the kitchen to feel himself at home and sit down at the sofa. The furniture came with the rented flat so Caleb couldn’t even tell what kind of furniture design Riley was into, not like it mattered that much, but while he was waiting for his colleague, he’s been thinking about it. He sat down with a straight back, even if it was just the two of them he still felt somewhat anxious, socially he was awkward, he couldn’t help it. However he smiled up as Riley returned with two bottles of whiskey under both his arms and two paper glasses in his hands. Once Riley put the booze down he turned on his laptop and began to play one of his playlist. 

“We should first drink to our future. We’re gonna be successful and incredibly rich.” Riley said while he opened one of the whiskey bottles and fully filled both glasses. Caleb snorted about Riley’s words, but somehow, he agreed. It’d be a nice change to not live his everyday grey life. Once they clinked their glasses Riley began to gulp down the whole glass of whiskey then he screamed delightedly as he finished with it, also coughing a bit from how damn strong it was. Neither of them was used to alcohol, so even if Caleb didn’t follow his colleague’s example, just from sipping on it made him cough a bit too. “Come on Caleb, drink it all up, this party would be super awkward if we stay sober.” He giggled then poured more for himself. Riley was used to programming 24/7, and not chatting or having fun, so he knew they had to drink to have some real fun, and thankfully Caleb agreed who asked for his next glass of whiskey. 

**

As one empty bottle was on the floor and the second was already open, the two guys definitely got into the party mood by then. Caleb was leaned down on the sofa while Riley was standing on one of its arms with his glass in his hand. 

“When we…find the Charlotte…I’m gonna stand on its bridge just like this…I’m gonna be its fucking captain. Caleb, look!”. Caleb snorted as Riley began to imitate like he’s holding onto a wheel, and some of his drink spilled onto Caleb’s jeans. “Ahoy mateys.” Caleb cringed for the accent; however he couldn’t help but laugh. Jesus, Riley was totally wasted, not as if he wasn’t, but it affected him differently, he was rather slowed down and light headed, while Riley acted like he was on cocaine. He completely lost it when Riley began to hum the theme of Indiana Jones on a horribly false voice. Caleb was chuckling hard and it only became louder as Riley slipped and accidentally fell on top of him. “Uh…lookie …some drips of whiskey were saved…you should drink up babe.” Riley snickered and held his glass to Caleb’s lips who drank it up quickly. “Ahh gosh you’re way more comfortable than my mattress.” Riley said as he shifted a bit and rested his chin on Caleb’s chest. 

“Am… I? I doubt…I’m all ….bony.” Caleb said though he had some difficulties since almost after every single word he hiccuped. “Uh…you should scare me…so these b…bloody hiccups would stop.” 

“Rawrrr!” 

“Idiot…” Caleb laughed more for the failed attempt of Riley as he tried to scare him. It wasn’t scary but he though it was kind of cute. It still hasn’t helped him though and he continued hiccuping. Caleb reached out and gently ran his fingertips along the line of Riley’s black glasses, but his eyes widened when he could feel Riley’s lips against his. He was frozen down for a few seconds but as he could still feel the other’s lips, he slightly parted his lips and began to make out with the other. He closed his eyes down in the moment he felt Riley’s tongue, it felt really nice. Neither of them was sober enough to think much about what was exactly going on. “Hey…” Caleb looked into Riley’s ocean blue eyes while he slipped one of his arms around Riley’s slim torso.

“Hi.” Riley adjusted his glasses before he pushed himself up a bit and nuzzled his nose against Caleb’s neck. 

“I haven’t….I haven’t done this …I mean I’m a vi…”

“Sshh it’s okay…no need to explain, my only company has been my right hand when it came to sex, and I think you’re on the same page.” Riley mumbled before he pressed some kisses onto Caleb’s neck. He pushed himself up to quickly get rid of his hoodie then his t-shirt.

“Aww…you’re hairy…” Caleb muttered while his whole cheek turned red and he reached out as he slipped his fingers along Riley’s hairy chest. 

“You don’t like it?” Riley grimaced, though he soon smirked and pressed his bum down more against Caleb’s lap. “Ohhh you do like it…sorry about not hiding an eight pack under my t-shirt though….but let’s get you out of that long sleeved shirt…” He just remained seated on Caleb’s lap as the other shifted a little and began to remove his shirt on his own. Caleb wasn’t hairy but Riley liked what he saw. “You’ve got the most beautiful porcelain skin…it’s like milk…can I lap it up?” He raised an eyebrow for which Caleb just rolled his eyes but he stretched and moaned up as Riley began to lick and suck his sensitive nipples. Riley hummed when he felt Caleb’s hands on his butt cheeks, he glanced at the other’s handsome face, there were some pimples on Caleb’s cheek but no one was perfect, and gosh Caleb was just so damn good looking. Riley kissed him again, then whispered against the other’s lips. “Would you like to fuck me?” He bit down on his lower lip as Caleb has nodded. He got off the other and after almost falling over the coffee table he managed to take off his jeans, and socks. Meanwhile Caleb did the same on the sofa. Riley was just about to remove his underwear but Caleb asked him to stop. “Why..?”

“It looks so cute, I just want to rub against you in it.” 

“It’s just a green-white striped boxer….not like I have a Snoopy themed one on me.” Riley giggled but didn’t remove it and walked up to the sofa, however he stopped front of it as Caleb pushed himself up and soon stood front of him. He towered quite much above Riley due to their big height difference, but Riley has gotten used to it that almost everyone was higher than him, as for Caleb he found the height difference hot. As Caleb leaned down he kissed Riley, but at the same time he grabbed onto the other’s butt cheeks, they were nice and round even if Riley was slim. They had some problems with standing still so after a few minutes of making out passionately Caleb pushed Riley back onto the sofa, and he crawled on top of him. He held himself up and slowly pressed his lower body against Riley. 

“Ah…shit…” He moaned as he rubbed his cock against Riley’s lap through the texture of their underwear. Unlike Riley’s loose boxer, Caleb had a tight black boxer on himself which soon got soaked through with his pre-cum. Caleb crawled a bit lower and he began to press kisses along the line of Riley’s happy trail. Instead of removing the other’s boxer he pressed his lips around the head of his cock through the texture, which drew some groans out from Riley. 

“This is way better than watching porn.” Riley dig his slim fingers along Caleb’s blonde locks. He pushed himself up to his elbow and watched as the other was licking and sucking his erection through his underwear. He gulped as Caleb got up on his knees then pushed his underwear down under his balls. He certainly liked what he saw. It was long and his balls were big. “I want that dick inside me.” Riley pushed his underwear down just enough to free his own dick what he began to jerk slowly. 

“Do you have…” Caleb didn’t even have to finish the sentence as Riley quickly pulled a bottle of lube out from behind a cushion and handled it to him. Riley reached out for the bottle of whiskey and took a few gulps from the remained whiskey, while he watched as Caleb rubbed the lube along his hardness. He lowered down and pulled Riley’s underwear aside without removing it, then he pressed the head of his cock against the petite hole. 

“Hmm God…it’s so warm…” Riley was biting on his lower lip and continued rubbing his own dick. “Yes…uhh I want it all in me.” He whimpered as Caleb thrust in further, then he grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him down for a wild kiss. His glasses steamed up so he took it off, then continued making out with Caleb. Riley wrapped his legs tighter around Caleb as he pulled him deeper inside him. 

“It feels so fucking good Riley…” Caleb moaned and rutted deeper inside the other. He reached down and as Riley pulled his hand away, he wrapped his fingers around Riley’s erection, what he began to jerk in a fast rhythm. Caleb loved that they both had their underwear on, the soft texture of Riley’s boxer rubbing against his skin was turning him on as well. 

“I’m really close.”

“Me too.” Caleb panted and squeezed his eyes down as he reached his orgasm, with the intense wave of it, he gave a few more firm thrusts and he smiled, as Riley groaned and he could feel his cock twitching against his fingers. He opened his eyes and saw how the big loads of cum were landing all over on Riley’s chest and belly. Caleb carefully pulled his cock out of Riley then he leaned down and slowly began to lick up all the come from Riley’s belly then from his chest, what Riley has been watching pleased. As the other moved closer, he hesitated a little but eventually he opened his mouth and began to make out with Caleb, however it was a lazy kiss from them both, and as Caleb snuggled behind Riley they fell asleep within a few minutes. 

**

Caleb needed some time to realize where he was and what happened during the night. Soon Riley has opened his eyes and yawned before he glanced back behind his shoulder at the blonde male. 

“Hey….hmmm someone has a morning wood.” Riley snorted and rubbed his butt back against Caleb’s bulge. He wasn’t sure whether Caleb would wanna do anything about it, or the thing between them only worked for that one night thanks to the alcohol. “I gotta take a shower, my ride will be here soon.” Riley got up from the bed and stretched, he smirked as he noticed how Caleb was staring at his body. “Ben won’t wait for me, even if you’re horny.” He remained there and smiled down at Caleb who sat up and rubbed his cheek against Riley’s crotch through his underwear. “It’s half past nine…he’ll be here in thirty minutes…I gotta take a shower, get ready, have something for breakfast.” 

“I understand.” Caleb pulled back and as he was sitting there he didn’t really know what to do or say. 

“Uh….it was a really hot night though, both of us will be quite busy but you have my number…if you wanna do this again, or have coffee together.” 

“I’ll text you…I should get ready. I haven’t even packed in for my trip.” Caleb said to Riley before the other left to the bathroom and Caleb began to dress up.

**

During the time he was helping Ben on his adventurous mission, he didn’t really have the opportunity to text Caleb, but he still managed to leave a few messages, even though no answer came. It wasn’t like they had anything serious going on between them, but once the actual treasure hunt was over with Ben, Riley began to worry. Whenever he called Caleb it said the number wasn’t in service anymore, and colleagues said they haven’t seen Caleb for weeks. 

This was enough for Riley to begin to investigate the matter. Of course, if Caleb just changed his number and didn’t want to see him, he wouldn’t have cared, but it was worrying that no one knew about his whereabouts at Blue Book. It took him days till he finally found the location where Caleb’s phone had service for the last time. 

“Why would I help? The guy maybe just left for a longer holiday.”

“No. Ben…listen! No one knows where he is at the company…people don’t disappear just like that, without any trace. It doesn’t work that way. I helped you to steal the Declaration of Independence. Now all I’m asking is to give me a helicopter so I can find out what’s going on…please.” 

**

It took him some days till he ended up at the bunker like house, but he made it there, and he strongly hoped that he’d find the answers he’s been looking for. Riley had all the necessary tools to easily break the security system, and get inside. 

As he was checking all the rooms, he eventually made it down with the elevator. What he found down there has greatly shocked him. He gagged as he spotted the bled-out corpse on the floor, which once was Nathan Bateman himself. The AI androids amazed him but at the same time freaked him out. “Hello? Is anyone down here?” Riley pulled a hammer out of his bag for self-defense as he was walking along the corridor with the flickering red lights. It felt like his heart was about to jump out of its place, but as he turned left at the end of the corridor he gasped and tucked the hammer back inside his sport bag. “Caleb! Caleb! My God…” He dropped the bag and quickly rushed up to the male who was curled up on the floor. “Caleb I’m here! Jesus!” He quickly reached for his phone but as there was no signal, he slipped his arms under Caleb and after some struggle managed to pick him up and get back to the elevator with him. He was breathing but weakly. As soon as Riley stepped out of the house, he dialed Ben who was waiting by the helicopter and soon has appeared to help and carry Caleb to the helicopter. 

**

Caleb slowly got up from his bed as he heard someone was knocking at his door, as he opened the door he gasped as Riley hugged him tight without saying anything just yet. 

“Hey…you came…”

“How couldn’t I? You texted me ‘I love you’ all in binary code, I couldn’t ignore that.”

“Gosh…I was just probably high on morphine.”

“Very funny…moreover I have a cool Ferrari now and I enjoy every single jealous look I get for that, and all the flirty looks too.” He snickered then got inside before Caleb closed the door. “How are you?”

“I’m getting better…thanks to you. I’m seeing a therapist three times a week, and I’ve gained a few pounds.”

“That’s great….listen I’ve been thinking maybe I could stay for a few days, if you’d not mind.” Riley said while he unzipped his hoodie. 

“Oh. Of course, I wouldn’t….” Caleb walked up closer to the other and kissed him deeply, it felt amazing to feel those lips again. “…did you bring enough lube?” 

Riley blushed a bit and smirked at Caleb. “I can see you’ve recovered.”


End file.
